Let Me Feed You
by nsam85
Summary: Simon is weak, so Jace decides to feed him. Jace's POV


Letting out a grunt of impatience, I rise and make my way over to the bedroom door as it continues to be knocked. I'm still staying at Magnus's pad. Only a couple of people know where I'm at, so I'm not too worried with who I'll find at the other side of the door. Alec and Magnus are actually on a mission somewhere oversea or something. So I have the entire apartment to myself. Well…except for the little room that's padlocked past Magnus's bedroom. Of course, I think it's probably filled with his and Alec's sex toys…or bondage…though it's probably just something to do with magic that's not for everyone.

I look back at my bed, trying to decide if I should put more clothing on. It's cold outside, but if that's a chick out there, she's gunna see my bulge and notice how hard my nipples are from the chill of the air. So I open the door with just my tiny briefs I'm wearing. Automatically, Simon's body falls into the room. He must have been leaning on the door heavily. I grunt and land on the hard floor. Pissed, I open my mouth to dish out some witty comment about him needing to be strong, then I noticed how pale he is. I know he's vamp and is supposed to be lighter skinned, but he has a complexion that kind of hides that. But now he just looks like he's in real trouble.

"Jace?" Simon croaks into my crotch.

"What are?" II begin but am distracted by the heat he's puffing out with deep breaths that cover my groin.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight. Can't go back to Raphael." He moans, pushing himself up into a sitting position on the floor.

I don't go around checking out other dudes, but ever since I had that night with Alec and Magnus, I'm a lot more open to things. And at the moment I can't help but notice for the first time Simon isn't bad looking at all. Of course, soon as I realize this things stat to stir below. Simon glances down and notices what going on. His face darkens and he looks away. I don't really care if he looks. I'm not ashamed of what I've got. Alec seemed to like it in his ass so that should mean something.

With a grunt, Simon pushes himself up onto his haunches, and then to his feet. My face is basically looking right at Simon's crotch. Suddenly I wonder what he has to offer. I know…I pretty much think with my dick quite often. Seeing where my gaze is going, Simon turns away slightly, looking embarrassed. Sighing, I rise to my feet and push the door closed. Still looking away, Simon won't say what he's doing here. Feeling that it's something to do with being a day walker, I study his body language.

"What's going on Simon?" I finally ask, turning and walking over to my bed and flopping onto it.

"I need a place to stay." He whispers, looking at me.

"What's wrong dude?" I ask, patting the bed.

"I can't say. Just let me stay here tonight." He says again, but his upper body is starting to sway from side to side.

Rising hurriedly, I cross over to him and wrap my arm around his side. He immediately leans into me, clearly too weak to make it to the bed. He wraps his arm around me and I guide him over to the bed. His cool fingers on my ribs make my skin tingle. There's a strange air about him that's different somehow. Taking a couple steps forward, I help him over to the bed. Falling forward, Simon moans into the bedding. Climbing atop the bed, I maneuver my way around and grip his arms and drag him the rest of the way onto the mattress. Once on his back, he looks at me and gives a warm smile.

"You alright?" I ask again, but this time I'm really concerned about him.

"M. just weak." He mumbles.

'Do you need to…feed" I ask, totally willing to let him build his strength back up on me.

"Yeah. I'll just wait till tomorrow though. Once I rest I should get a little strength back.

Shaking my head, I scoot closer to him and throw out an arm. He shakes his head vigorously, looking like it's costing him everything to refuse. Leaning down, I stare him straight in the eyes. He doesn't break eye contact. I see him shifting his gaze from eye to eye. Knowing that he's looking at the different colored eye, I smile. I don't move though, I hold the gaze. Then I feel a slight pain on my lower arm. Somehow, Simon's lips are sucking just below my right elbow.

I let out a little moan as something strange runs through my veins. Shaking, I stare down at him again. Already his senses seem more alert. The intensity of his eyes is startling, and I find myself getting hard as more blood is being sucked from my body. Almost light headed, I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes as electricity arcs from my arms into chest and to every portion of my being. I don't even know what I'm doing, but I reach down and shove the elastic of my briefs down and grip my cock.

I know Simon's right there and that he sees what I'm doing. But I don't really care. I squeeze the base of my cock hard, forcing all the blood up to the very tip. The veins on my foreskin begin to bulge as the blood is trapped. Simon shifts his body, looking at what I'm doing head on. I meet his eyes again. I smile down at him lazily. I slowly start to pump my dick, never breaking eye contact. He gives a shudder that makes me almost certain he's just cum in his jeans. But that couldn't have happened.

Pulling away, Simons' fangs are red with my blood dripping off them. He's looking intensely at my dick now, his mouth still open. He scoots a little closer to me, his fangs still exposed. For some reason, I'm not worried about what those things could do to my favorite part of myself. Without even thinking, I twist my body until I'm on my side, my dick pointed directly at his mouth. The back of his head blocks the view of my cock now.

"Oh fuck!" I cry as a piercing hot pain that's so close to pleasure, or maybe it is pleasure explodes around my cock.

Then I moan even louder as the entire head of my cock is surrounded by hot wetness. I hiss as I feel one of Simon's fangs pierce my foreskin. It hurts for a moment before pleasure takes over completely. His tongue dips into my piss slit as his head starts to bob. The tongue flattens, and it swirls between the area of my foreskin and the head. I automatically start thrusting into his mouth. I'm so close that I let out a frustrated groan as he pulls away. Glaring down at him, I meet his eyes, then shift my gaze down to my cock, hoping he'd take the hint. Smiling, he shakes his head and crawls up to me. His breath is hot as he leans into my face.

I open my mouth and his tongue enters. His lips are soft, and wet. I can taste my own blood but it just turns me on even more. I'm not stupid, I know he's using his venom to get what he wants, but I don't care. What he's doing feels just to fucking good to end it. Our tongues collide and slide together. It feels perfect I can't help my lips curl into a smile that he returns. Surprised by his strength, I open my eyes as he pushes me onto my back, climbing atop me. I hiss into his mouth as his jean covered crotch grinds into my cock.

"Oops." He says simply.

I let out a snort and pat his back side. "Get these off and I'll return the favor."

"I can make you feel even better." He breathes into my mouth, his voice is so seductive, and it's driving m crazy.

"How?" I nip at his neck, which makes him moan.

"Just…" he moans again as I actually sink my teeth into his ear.

"Mmm…" I moan as he tilts his head closer to my mouth.

He's breathing's hard and he can't say much more as I continue to nibble. I wanna know what he's going to do to me, but I'm enjoying the sound's he's making too much to press him further. I lift my hand into the air and drop it on his back. Simon stiffens his body, but his head is still moving. Slowly, I let my hand slide down his back until my fingers brush the waist line of his jeans. Using my middle finger, I slide it down the seam of his ass until I think I'm about where his hole would be. I press down into the tough fabric. He bucks into me again, and the zipper of his jeans scrape against the head of my cock.

Pulling back, I slip my hand between our bodies and fumble for the zipper. I can feel how big this boy is, and it's bigger than I expected. Finally, I feel the zipper and pull at it. Simon arcs his back into the air, making it easy for me to unzip him. There's a moan as I unbutton him. Automatically his cock springs free and sticks through the small opening in the front of his boxers. Our cocks touch for the first time. I can't really see what he's got, I just know that the head is large and the girth is bigger than mine.

"Cock feels better than Raphael's." Simon grunts, thrusting at my dick.

"Um…" I pause, a little stunned at Simon's admission.

"Shit. Sorry." Simon laments, pushing himself up until he's looming over me.

"Am I bigger?' I ask, then blink in embarrassment.

He pauses, and that's all I need to see. Growling, I push him upwards into the air. Simon gives a cry of surprise. The look on his face makes me think he's worried I'm angry. But I'm not angry, I'm fucking horny. I roll to the side as Simon lands onto the bed belly down. Rolling over again, I'm now pressing against his back. My briefs are hanging just below my nuts, while the back are still completely covering my ass. Placing my forearm on his back to keep him in place, I awkwardly reach down and yank my briefs the rest of the way down.

"Jace." Simon mumbles as I begin to thrust at this jean clothed ass.

The feeling of arousal is leaving me for some reason. Frowning, I concentrate on what it's going to feel like to slip my cock right up Simon's tight hole. But I only harden a little. Frustrated, I scoot up his body and kiss the back of his neck softly. Simon's body relaxes a bit, and he lets out a sigh of relief. Suddenly I have the funniest feeling that he was worried I was going to rape him.

"I wasn't going to do anything you didn't want me to." I whisper into his ear, then lick the side of his neck.

"Kay." Simon replies, sounding weak again.

"Turn over." I say, nudging his body to the side.

Without pause, he complies and is looking straight into my eyes. Leaning down, I kiss his forehead then lick my way down until I'm at his lips. He opens for me and my tongue slides against his. We moan together. Simon might not know a lot of sexual things, but he knows how to kiss. Moving my tongue to the side I feel a tiny prick. The boy freezes below me. Taking a breath, I push my tongue upward and feel the fang pierce it. It's more painful than I expected, but there's an undercurrent of arousal that's entering me as my blood exits. Simon closes his eyes with a moan, then begins to suck at my tongue.

Below, I feel my cock grow hard again. Hoping Simon's shirt isn't expensive, I reach between us and slide my hand beneath his shirt and up his torso until I feel his right nipple brush against my pinky. Lifting my hand, I feel around on the underside of his shirt. His eyes open and look at me with confusion. Suddenly I feel a little hole in the fabric. Grinning, I push my finger through it and pull away from him. Reluctantly, he shifts his head to the side and my tongue is released. Closing my mouth, I can taste the blood pumping out of my tongue, but it's already slowing to a trickle.

"You taste so fucking good." Simon moans, his eyes wide and looking up at me as if I'm the best thing he's ever tasted.

Not responding, I sit up a bit more and reach down. In one savage move, I rip his shirt in two, exposing his chest. Letting out a yelp, he looks down at my hands. I stare at the hair he has growing on his chest. Reaching up, I pull his glasses off his face, and place them off to the side. Sitting up, Simon reaches down and tries to force his jeans the rest of the way down his body. Taking pity on him, I do the rest. I sit there and stare at his naked body. He stares at mine with the same amount of intensity.

I reach down and scratch my fingers through the thick bush of hair he has growing around his cut cock. More than an inch shorter than mine, it makes up for that in girth. Precum oozes out of the piss slit and travels down the underside of the shaft. His nuts look ample as well, and I can't help wish mine were that big. Twisting my hand, I let my hand slide between his thigh and nuts sac. Then I jump as Simon reaches down and grips my cock hard and begins to stroke it. Glancing up, I smile as his full attention is on my member.

"Love foreskin…" Simon mumbles softly, rolling mine back and forth over the head.

"Suck me." I say.

He looks up and stares at me.

"Suck me." I repeat, "now."

Without another word, he leans forward and takes my cock in his mouth. I moan and press my hand to the back of his head, not letting him up. He keeps going until he's not quite to the base. Wanting more, I apply more pressure to his head. he chokes as I push him down with more force.. There's a coughing noise and some unintelligible words he's trying to relay, but I don't care. Suddenly I feel a slight prick at the base of my cock. Freezing, I pull my hand away and wait for him to make the next move. After a moment, a fang pierces the skin and I let out a howl.

"Fuck!" I yell, caught between pain and pleasure.

I feel like I'm going to cum, but he retracts his fangs and the feeling dissipates. Pulling back he eyes me as I shake.

"Suck me." He says, an eyebrow arched.

Not wasting any time. I go down on him. The thickness of his member is incredible. I don't think I've ever seen one this big. All I want to do is play with it until I'm rewarded with his cum exploding in my mouth. His fingers comb through my blond hair as strands begin to fall forward. Somehow, I'm able to take it all in my mouth. I let my tongue swirl around the base and press into the underside. Simon's moaning loudly above me and that makes me want to do more. Lifting just a little bit, I tilt my head up and strain my eyes until I see his face.

His eyes are closed, but the smile he's making as I work his cock tells me I'm doing a good job. Opening his mouth a bit, his tongue darts out and licks his lips. As I stare, I notice that his fangs look huge from this angle. Opening his eyes, he looks down and meets my gaze. Working harder, he reach below and cup his nuts in my hand while the other hand slides lower and between his cheeks. Giving me a look, he releases my hair and falls onto his back. As he falls back, his cock slips out of my mouth and his legs lift and part in the air.

"I want you to rim me...get me nice and wet." Simon whispers, a glint of a growl that he just barely is able to reign in.

Nodding, I flop forward on my belly and lick my way down the shaft. At his nuts. I take each in my mouth while I begin to finger him. Simon doesn't have as much pubic hair down below as Alec does. Taking each nad into my mouth, I finally go lower and my nose brushes against Simon's hot, slippery nut sac. He moans as I lift his legs further apart and spot my prize. Dark little curls of hair curl between his to ass cheeks that grow into the crack that one doesn't normally see. Prying the cheeks apart, I stare at Simon's puckered hole. I dart an eye up at him.

"Wink at me." I instruct.

Nodding, Simon winks his right eye.

Smirking, I shake my head and dart my eyes away from him and down to his entrance. Though I'm no longer looking at his face, I can just make out his comprehension at what I'm asking. Suddenly Simon's hole contracts a couple of times. Nodding, I dive in and force my tongue into that tiny entrance. A low moan erupts from somewhere overhead as I do all I can to wet his hole. Curling an arm up and over his thigh, I grip his cock and start to pump it in short strokes. One of his hands cover the hand that pumping him and guides me to a perfect rhythm. Pulling back, I stretch my hand down and force the middle finger into him .

"Gunna make you cum Simon." I tease when I find the little nub that's his prostate.

"Shit." He shakes as I add pressure to it. "Not yet." He says, though it sounds as if he not sure about that or not.

"You been fucked before Simon? Had your hole used like a bitch? Had cum coat the inside of your ass" I tease, jabbing my finger at the bump inside.

"Yes." He moans, pulling his legs further apart.

Caught off caught, I slow my actions, a bit disappointed. "Ever fucked a guy before?" I recover.

"No." he answers, his voice shaky.

"Wanna fuck me?" I ask, though I'm not quite sure about this.

"Hell yeah Jace." When he uses my name, my senses seem to blur and I'm suddenly not sure if I want him to fuck me.

His cock is huge and I'm sure it's going to hurt. Then I notice that his venom is wearing off. I know what it does, and yet it's not forcing me to do things I don't' want. It's more that it's hurrying along the decision I would make eventually after an agonizing amount of time before I would agree. Pulling back, I look up at him. His eyes are dilated and his breath is short and shallow. Simon looks adorable and fucking hot at the same time. Rising off my belly, I crawl forward until I'm laying atop my cock, I line it up with his and grind down.

"I want you to fuck me Simon." I whisper into his ear with a particularly hard grind downward.

"You sure?" he moans as I lick his ear.

"After I fuck you." I growl, pulling back a bit while reaching down with my hand.

I grip my dick and maneuver it into Simon's hairy cheeks. His eyes widen as I find my mark. As he opens his mouth to protest, I thrust inside him. He lets out a howl, his back arching as I pound him in short and fast bursts of my thrusting hips. His hole is so hot and tight. My uncut cock slides easily into him as I build speed. I'm so close that I slow. It usually takes me a while to release, but something inside me is moving things along faster than normal. Simon tilts his head forward and locks eyes with me. The urge to lean forward is too overpowering and I do so. His mouth opens as I slip my tongue inside.

I growl as I feel the familiar pierce of something sharp on my tongue. My senses start to overload as the venom once more courses through my veins. Unable to help it, I pound his ass harder than before. Simon's making little grunts and whimpers as I slam into him without mercy. Sweat is pouring off my head and drips onto Simon's face. Reluctantly, I pull my tongue out of his mouth and increase my efforts even more. The vein on the right side of my head is throbbing as my orgasm races to a point of no return.

"Don't!" he says as I lean up and begin to pull out to cum all over his cock and balls.

I don't understand what he wants me to do. Hesitating, I slow. Eyes widening, Simon shakes his head with a scowl. Reaching up, Simon wraps his right hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down. Our tongues meet as I'm suddenly lying atop him.

"Keep going!" He says, letting his head fall away just a little.

"but I'm going to cum." I shake, trying to hold it all back.

"I know. Cum inside me Jace." He urges, eyes locked and intense.

"Fuck!" I cry, my thrusting becoming sloppy as I spill my seed inside his ass.

"Hot cum inside me." Simon smiles at me, lifting his head and capturing my lips again.

I'm a mess as I finally slow to a stop. Panting and heaving, I collapse atop him, my cock still buried in his tight little ass. My body spasms as the last few spurts of seed enter him. My head drops onto his right shoulder, my sweat soaked hair plasters to his skin. Slowly, he scoots away from me. Too tired to move, I smirk as he hops around the bed out of sight. Falling forward onto my belly, I can't really do much. I know what he's going to do and it really doesn't bother me.

"Fuck!" I groan as a hot tongue slips between my cheeks.

"Good boy" Simon approves as I lift my ass into the air.

His tongue enters my hole while his hand reaches beneath my now sagging nuts and grips my spent uncut cock. Slowly, he pumps my length. Still sensitive, I try to pull away from his grasp, but he's relentless. His tongue keeps working my hole. Finally the sensitivity lowered and my cock begins to harden. His fingers push inside me, clearly trying to stretch me out. Once I realize how big he is and how much it's going to hurt, I lift my head and look back at him with uncertainty. Seeing me, he tilts his head to the side as his tongue licks my right cheek.

"Bite me again Simon." I say, knowing it'll help with the pain.

Winking, he slowly slides his sweaty body over my sweaty back. Kissing me along the way, he pauses at my neck. Turning my head, I strain my eyes to watch his fangs sink into my skin. Stretching his head closer to me, he pushes our lips together. It's not a very good kiss at this angle, but it's better than nothing. Below, I can fell his cock poking at my ass. Sliding away a bit he halts at my left bicep. Leaning in, his fangs protrude, and he bites down. I cry out as his fangs bite into my arm, and his cock buries itself in my ass at the same time.

"Holy Shit!" I roar, totally unprepared for his thick cock.

Then the venom seeps through me, and I want him to fuck me harder. Smiling, he increases his tempo. Simon's cut dick may not be as long as mine, but it's certainly thick. The thick head is huge as he pulls out all the way after every thrust. It hurts like a bitch, but I'm turned on with how he's dominating me. I wonder why he hasn't fucked me before. The way he pounds me makes me wish his cock would never leave. I want him to destroy my hole as I hear his soft grunts.

"You're so fucking tight Jace." He moans, his upper body straightens in a perfect doggy style position.

"Your cock is huge Si. You close?" I ask, hoping he'll seed my ass.

"Want me to cum inside you Shadowhunter?" he says in a low growl.

"Fuck yeah dude. Fill me up." I urge, dropping my head so I'm looking upside down at my own stomach and cock that bounces with every thrust.

My cock is so hard that the foreskin stays retracted below the head. I let out a moan as a jolt of electricity sparks as Simon thrusts in a certain way. I can hear Simon's grunts behind me…he's calling me filthy names but I love it. Simon slows, pulls out all the way for a couple seconds, then slams back inside me so hard the bed hits the wall. Leaning forward, he begins to thrust faster but never leaves my hole like before. His hands that were gripping my hips slowly slide upward.

"I'm…" he starts but says no more as his clamps around my neck so hard I can't breath.

My vision goes white as I feel heat enter me. I shake and suddenly I'm cumming without being touched. Simon's cum fills me, makes me feel amazing. Finally, he releases his tight hold around my neck and collapses on my sweaty body as the breeding finished.

 _ **Somewhere Overseas or something**_

Alec stumbles and actually falls into Magnus as they walk into a fancy restaurant.

"Alexander?" Magnus asks him in concern.

Panting, Alec looks up at Magnus with smirk, knowing what has just happened to Jace.


End file.
